Cutthroat
Cutthroat is a Hard/Expert-level boat that is featured in Hydro Thunder, Hydro Thunder Hurricane, and Hydro Thunder GO. Appearance ''Hydro Thunder ''No information yet ''Hydro Thunder 2 ''No information yet ''Hydro Thunder Hurricane/''GO No information yet Description Hydro Thunder Lightweight and as close to a military jet fighter as you can get, Cutthroat is one of the best boats in the H.T.R.A lineup. Heavily altered and using "borrowed" military hardware, Cutthroat can soar off of H.T.R.A. ramps or other objects for great distances. Use this to your advantage. Even though it has an extremely fast Mighty Hull activation time, it is very light and easily tossed around by other boats. Hydro Thunder Hurricane Great grip and impressive stats make Cutthroat one of the most approachable boats in the top class. Careful though, the grip is so good you'll have to fight touchy oversteer. ''Hydro Thunder'' As its description would indicate, Cutthroat is a lightweight boat, making it easy to knock around by heavier boats such as Thresher. However, the low weight would also allow it to fly great distances off of ramps, as well as getting major airtime from boost jumping off of a high place. It does tend to bank when you try to steer it in midair, so keeping the boat level with the water when you land is a must. Because of its light weight, Cutthroat is sensitive to choppy or rough waters, causing it to bounce a little while accelerating or boosting. This also causes the boat to oversteer and destabilize if you're not careful while going through a sharp corner while using the boost. Its acceleration and top speed is good, along with the output of its boosters, as well as the super-quick Mighty Hull activation time. This makes Cutthroat a popular choice for speed runs. ''Hydro Thunder Hurricane'' Cutthroat has maxed out handling, but one must be careful with how they steer this boat, especially when using the boosters at the same time. The Corner Pocket skin is unlocked by winning Gold in an Xbox Live match at Paris Sewers with the boat. The Sizzle skin is unlocked by using Cutthroat to get a Gold Medal in the Storming Asgard Ring Master challenge. The Stripped skin is earned by obtaining all of the Hidden Packages in Monster Island. The Tempest Pack-exclusive Hot Lava skin is unlocked by earning Gold in an Expert race at Atlantis with Cutthroat. Trivia *The term "cutthroat", by definition, refers to a violent and ruthless criminal. *Cutthroat is most recognizable for the skull design that it has on its central main hull. *The only other boat in the original game to be classified as an Ultimate Class is Banshee. *Its jet fighter-like shape makes it resemble a Nintendo 64 controller somewhat. *The Ranck 1 racing engine used by Cutthroat is named after Hydro Thunder's creator, Steve Ranck. *It is one of the only five boats in Hydro Thunder Hurricane not to have a heavily modified "X" version. The reason behind this, is that the "X" boats are on the same tier, performance-wise, as the Expert boats. *Its description in Hydro Thunder of using "borrowed" military hardware implies the hardware was stolen. *Alongside Psyclone, Cutthroat has unique red and yellow flames while boosting. Gallery Hydro Thunder HTBSelectCutthroat.jpg|Cutthroat on the boat select screen. Hydro Thunder 2 HT2Boatsset1.jpg|Cutthroat with Razorback and Thresher Hydro Thunder Hurricane No images yet Category:Boats Category:Hard Boats Category:Hydro Thunder Category:Hydro Thunder Hurricane Category:Hydro Thunder GO Category:Images